chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Njóskkari Skkartön
blurb goes here. someday. when i write it. eventually. Background When Njó's parents signed up for the Alamo Empire's Newland settlement program, they did not think it would be quite so... dangerous. The portion of Newland they were to live in was uninhabited, and all the monsters lived on the other side of a mountain range! Surely they and their newborn child would be safe? However, as Njó grew, her parents began to worry. They needed to keep their daughter safe from potential threats. However, perhaps selfishly, they did not want to move before their contract with the Empire was up. Instead, they began teaching Njó defensive spells. At the age of six she had already shown an affinity for chrono, and she learned the new spells her parents taught her quickly. Eventually, they stopped giving her chrono inhibitor pills so she could perform the bigger, more chrono-intensive spells. This was a mistake. Njó developed Chrono Fatalis, a chrono-related disease that occurs when one draws too much chrono from the body. With Chrono Fatalis, her body began to overcompensate by drawing in chrono from outside her body. Owing to the fact that chrono is everywhere, it was only a matter of time before young Njó's body simply became fatally overloaded with chrono. Distraught, her parents searched for options. Out of both guilt and love, they refused to lose their child to this disease. They traveled to Streeg, where her mother had heard of a highly illegal underground morpher biting service. It took most of their savings, but they paid to have Njó bitten. However, it did not take long for the authorities to learn of this. Her parents were arrested on charges of endangerment, and Njó was toted away to foster care. That was the last time she saw her parents. Though she was immune to the fatal effects of Chrono Fatalis as a morpher, the disease still left her unable to cast spells. In foster care, Njó took to simple physical fighting. She would often get into fights with the other children, usually related to the stigma against morphers. Thankfully, she never bit anyone, though usually after a fight she was shifted to a new foster home out of fear that next time, she would use her fangs. Along with 'practicing' her physical skills, Njó also trained herself to shapeshift while in foster care. After seven years, she had mostly mastered morphing to appear as various other races, including her old human form; though she never quite figured out how to shift her morpher horns and fangs, and to this day retains them while shifted. When she was fourteen years old, Njó had finally had enough of foster care and the stigma associated with her race. She ran away from her foster home, intending to make a life for herself while masquerading as a human. However, it was not as easy as she had hoped. After a year of hard knocks, Njó turned to the Alamo Empire military. Though she was only fifteen, Njó was insistent with her application. She was only a year younger than required, after all; surely they could simply look the other way, just this once. And look the other way they did... mostly because they learned she was a morpher. The Nakkiur Regiment, a secret sect of the military, kept an eye on her early and sent her through various tests to see how well she could shapeshift. After she passed every test, they approached her and offered her an offical apprenticeship with The Tenth Falcon, which she accepted. The thought of being wanted for her shapeshifting skills instead of feared was an entirely new feeling, one that Njó intended to fully appreciate. Sixth Dream of Arplakoon Adrift Dreams: The Torn Time I WASN'T READY Mioura: The Forgotten Past! stuff here. crying, mostly. Category:Sixth Dream Category:Ealdremen Player Characters